


A Hetalia Performance

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Acting, Budding Love, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton References, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Performing Arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: Ladies and gentleman gather around to witness the musical Hamilton performed by none other than the students of Gakuen Academy.





	1. Musical Announcement

It was a normal day at Gakuen Academy until the principal made a very important announcement. 

"Hello, student! Do you love theatre, singing and history? Well then come down to the auditorium today after school to audition for Hamilton, this years school musical!" Principal Vargas announced cheerfully before turning off the com. Not knowing what kind of stir his announcement had caused. 

<><><><>

"Please Artie?" Alfred begged as he followed his friend around much to the Brit's annoyance. 

"I already said no Alfred, I do not wish to prance around on a stage with a bunch of idiots" Arthur said coldly making the American pout, but as the Brit turned away from him a devious expression briefly appeared on his face before he quickly schooled his features.  

"Well, then I guess you're okay with a none British person playing the role of King George III" He said as he pretended to walk away. Arthur stiffened slightly before whirling around and chasing after Alfred. 

"Hold up Alfred you bloody wanker I'm coming with you" He shouted, a faint smirk appeared on Alfred's face before he schooled his features once again. And Arthur thought he was too stupid to lead a horse to water, well who's the idiot now Arthur? 

<><><><>

"Stupid bastard who does he think he is forcing us to audition for this stupid play" Lovina grumbled as she paced back and forth. Rosaria and Feliciana shared a look before sighing and rolling their eyes fondly at their sister's antics. 

"Our grandfather" Rosaria supplied helpfully which only made Lovina mutter angrily to herself some more. 

"Ve~ Lovi what's so bad about auditioning for the play? You love singing" Feliciana asked/stated in confusion causing her sister to whirl around to face her with a scowl on her face. 

"Not in front of the whole damn school stupid!" Lovina shouted causing Feliciana to squeak in fear and for Rosaria to sigh once again. Why was she cursed with two polar opposite sisters? 

<><><><>

"Nien I won't do it" Ludwig said stubbornly while shaking his head causing Gilbert to whine childishly. 

"But Luddy it'll be fun!" He whined but Ludwig just shook his head again. 

"Nein" He said finally before returning to his book in an attempt to ignore his brother. Gilbert continued to pout until a devious idea came to him which caused a wide smirk to appear on his face. He flung his arm across Ludwig's shoulder's and leaned in real close. 

"If you don't come audition with me I'm going to tell Lovina about your crush on Feliciana" He said mischievously causing a look of horror to appear on the German's face. 

"You wouldn't dare" Ludwig said nervously which only made Gilbert's smirk grow even wider.

"I would" Gilbert said seriously causing a sigh of despair to escape the German's lips. 

"Fine let's go audition" He grumbled as he started heading for the auditorium with Gilbert cheerfully following. 

<><><><>

"I still don't see why you want me to go audition with you Francis" Matthew said as he was being dragged through the halls towards the auditorium. Francis paused briefly to give Matthew a large grin. 

"Because it will be fun and what better way to get you out of your shell then a musical" He said cheerfully before he continued to drag the poor Canadian behind him. 

"But what's the point? I probably won't get picked for a role anyway, especially with you there" Matthew tried to reason with him but Francis wasn't having it. 

"So what if you don't get cast? The important thing is that you tried" Francis reasoned kindly causing a smile to appear on Matthew's face. 

"I guess your right Francis" He said causing a large yet kinda smug smile to appear on the Frenchman's face. 

"Of course I'm right Matthieu, I'm always right" He said confidently causing Matthew to laugh in amusement. 

<><><><>

"Do you really think it's a good idea for me to audition Katyusha?" Ivan asked nervously as he followed his sisters towards the auditorium. The Ukraine woman paused in her stride to give her little brother a smile. 

"Of course Ivan, you'll do a fabulous job" She said confidently causing a large smile to appear on the Russians face before the two siblings continued their trek towards the auditorium. Neither of them noticed the scheming Belarusian behind them. 

"This is perfect if Ivan is cast as Alexander then I can be his Eliza" She muttered to herself excitedly before she also made her way towards the auditorium. 

<><><><>

Vash could do little more than sigh in exasperation as he and Roderich were dragged towards the auditorium by Elizabeta while Lillie happily skipped along next to them. 

"I blame you for this" He muttered causing Roderich to snort humorlessly. 

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing about you" He said causing a scowl to appear on the Swiss' face. Though they both knew it didn't matter who's fault it was there was no way they were going to escape the Hungarian women's clutches, they were auditioning for this play whether they wanted to or not. 

<><><><>

Sooner or later at least half the school ended up in the auditorium much to the delight of Principal Vargas, and without delay, he began the rigorous auditions along with Vice Principal Beilschmidt Ms. Karpusi the drama teacher, Ms. Kirkland the history teacher and Ms. Hassan the music teacher.  

 


	2. Judges POV

"So what do you think of Alfred playing Alexander?" Romulus asked while turning to face his fellow judges. Auditions had been going on for a while and most of them had been pretty lacklustre, Alfred was the first one with any real talent. 

"I don't know, I think he'd make a great Act 1 Alexander but what about Act 2? Alfred just seems too innocent to pull off Say No To This" Athena reasoned causing the others to nod in agreement.  

"For now let's put him down as a maybe" Akila said while writing Alfred's name down on the list. 

"It will really come down to who we cast as Aaron Burr" Alicia said and the others hummed in agreement. 

<><><><>

"I've never seen someone be so passively threatening in all my life" Athena said in shock as they all watched Natalya walk away. 

"Why would she audition for Eliza when she's that terrifying?" Akila asked while shivering which gained her shrugs from the others. 

"Let's put her done as a maybe for Angelica and move on" Burkhard said causing the others to nod in agreement. Akila quickly wrote her name down as Romulus called in the next student. 

<><><><>

"Damn Alicia your son really is the embodiment of everything British" Akila said in amusement as said Brit walked out of the auditorium. 

"Yeah, he'll make a great King George III" Athena agreed causing a proud grin to agree on Alicia's face. 

"Yeah he's just as crazy as him" Romulus whispered teasingly to Burkhard not noticing the ma's wide-eyed stare, that is until he felt a crushing grip on his shoulder. 

"What was that Romulus?" Alicia asked threateningly causing a squeal to escape the man as the others laughed. 

"Nothing! Nothing!" He shouted fearfully causing a satisfied grin to appear on the Brit's lips. 

"Good" She said simply causing the others to laugh even harder. Through her laughter, Akila wrote Arthur's name down on the list. 

<><><><>

"You know Elizabeta would make a great Angelica, if only she was better at acting" Alicia said disappointedly and the others hummed in agreement. 

"Well she was still better then Natalya" Burkhard said while shrugging causing the others to made sounds of agreement. 

"I guess for now we'll put her down as a maybe"  Romulus said and others nodded in agreement. While the next student entered the auditorium Akila erased Natalya's name and replaced it with Elizabeta. 

<><><><>

"Aren't my granddaughters just the best actresses ever?" Romulus gushed as he waved at the retreating form of Lovina, who was determinedly ignoring the man. The three Vargas sister had just finished auditioning and as you would expect Romulus was acting like the proud grandfather that he was. 

"While I don't know about that, I do believe however that we just found our Schuyler sisters" Athena said which only made Romulus' grin grow tenfold. 

"Yes! Rosaria can be Angelica, Lovina can be Eliza and Feliciana can be Peggy!" He cheered excitedly before getting distracted by the new student walking in. Akila frowned slightly as she looked down at the clipboard. 

"He does know that if we cast Feliciana as Peggy that she will also be playing Maria Reynolds right?" She asked causing all of the other judge's eyes to widen before an almost devious smile appeared on Burkhard's face. 

"Don't tell him" He whispered excitedly causing the girls to giggle. They quickly sobered up when Romulus glanced at them, once he turned back around the four of them shared a grin before returning their attention to the stage.  

<><><><>

"I think we can all agree that Francis will make the perfect Lafayette" Romulus said seriously gaining nods of agreement fro the others, though Alicia did frown for a moment. 

"But will he make a good Thomas Jefferson?" She asked causing the others to stop and ponder the through, except Athena who snorted. 

"We will not find a more extravagant man for the role" She said and the others had to nod in agreement. With the problem solved Akila quickly wrote Francis' name down on the list. 

<><><><>

"I think we just found our Aaron Burr" Akila said excitedly as Ivan walked out of the auditorium and the others nodded in agreement. 

"Especially if we cast Alfred as Alexander, they'll make the perfect rivals" Burkhard said and the others once again nodded in agreement. 

"Then it's settled Alfred will play Alexander Hamilton and Ivan will play Aaron Burr" Romulus said finally to which the others were quick to agree with. Akila quickly wrote Ivan's name down. 

<><><><>

"I feel like Antonio will make a great Hercules but not James Madison" Alicia pondered aloud and the others hummed in agreement.  

"But won't we always have that problem?" Akila asked causing the others to look at her in confusion. 

"What I mean is Hercules and James are such polar opposite characters. Down the line we may find a good James but they'll lack as Hercules and vice versa" She explained and the others nodded in agreement. 

"Let's put him down as a maybe for now but we'll also keep our eyes out" Romulus finally said to which the others agreed with. Akila quickly wrote Antonio's name down as the next student entered the Auditorium. 

<><><><>

"Well, I think we got the cast all figured out" Akila said while studying the list for the third time since they finished auditions. 

"So then we'll post the list tomorrow" Burkhard said and the other's nodded in agreement. They all got up and gathered all of there things. Burkhard and Romulus left together and Alicia left soon after which just left Akila and Athena. 

"I'm just so excited for this play!" Akila said excitedly as she and Athena left the auditorium. The Greek woman couldn't help but smile at her enthusiastic friend. 

"Me too Akila, me too" She said in amusement. 


	3. The Cast

Alexander Hamilton - Alfred F. Jones

John Laurens/Philip Hamilton - Gilbert Beilschmidt

Marquis de Lafayette/Thomas Jefferson - Francis Bonnefoy

Hercules Mulligan/James Madison - Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Aaron Burr - Ivan Braginsky

Eliza Schuyler - Lovina Vargas

Angelica Schuyler - Rosaria Vargas

Peggy Schuyler/Maria Reynolds - Feliciana Vargas

George Washington - Ludwig Beilschmidt

King George III - Arthur Kirkland

George Eacker - Roderich Edelstein

Doctor - Yao Wang

Charles Lee - Feliks Lukasiewicz

James Reynolds - Sadik Adnan

Samuel Seabury - Matthew Williams 


	4. Reactions To The Cast List

"Hell yeah! I got Alexander Hamilton! Oh and look Artie you got King George!" Alfred gushed as he bounced in front of the cast list, Arthur rolled his eyes in amusement and for once didn't comment on the use of his nickname. 

"Like there was ever any doubt" He said smugly causing Alfred to roll his eyes fondly. As they discussed there roles a piercing shriek filled the hallway making everyone wince. Arthur and Alfred turned around and saw a seething Natalya who was glaring daggers at the cast list. Alfred couldn't help but feel bad for Ivan who was trying to shuffle away from his enraged sister. 

"This isn't right, I was supposed to be Eliza!" She shrieked making everyone wince once again. 

"Who the hell is screeching like a banshee?" Lovina grumbled as she walked over. Before anyone could even blink Natalya spun on her heel and punched Lovina in the jaw causing the Italian women to stumble back a bit. 

"Mother fucker!" She cursed as she rubbed her jaw, she spat out some blood before giving the Belarusian a chilling glare. 

"You're going to regret that" She hissed angrily, which only made Natalya glare at her in return. Thankfully before the two pissed off women could start fighting Ms. Karpusi appeared. 

"Ladies, what seems to be the problem?" She asked plainly while raising an eyebrow. 

"She attacked me for no reason!" Lovina barked while gesturing to her bruising cheek which made Ms. Karpusi's eyes soften before they turned to look at the still seething Natalya. 

"Ms. Arlovskaya why did you attack Ms. Vargas?" She questioned. 

"Because that bitch stole my role!" Natalya screamed making everyone but Ms. Karpusi wince at the sheer volume of it. The Greek Women's eyes narrowed before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. 

"Detention for two weeks" She said simply as she handed the Belarusian the slip of paper. Natalya shriek once more before she stormed down the hall angrily. Ms. Karpusi sighed before glancing back at Lovina who was rubbing her jaw again, she glanced around again before her eyes landed on Alfred. 

"Mr. Jones, can you please take Ms. Vargas to the nurse's office please?" She requested and the American nodded immediately. 

"Of course Ms. Karpusi" He said before he approached Lovina and gently coached in her the direction of the nurse's office. Ms. Karpusi nodded in satisfaction before shooing everyone else away. 

Alfred hummed softly as he and Lovina walked down the hallway, he glanced briefly at Lovina and saw that she was rubbing her jaw with a frustrated expression on her face. 

"She sure got you good, huh?" He commented causing a humorless smirk appear on the Italian's face. 

"Yup and all over a stupid role in a stupid play" She grumbled causing an offended gasp to escape Alfred. 

"I'll have you know that Hamilton is the best musical in the world!" He cried out making Lovina laugh. 

"Meh, I like Heather's more" She said teasingly causing Alfred to roll his eyes in amusement. 

"You would" He said which made her laugh again which Alfred joined in on. They continued to banter back and forth until they arrived at the nurse's office. 

"M'lady" Alfred said teasingly as he made a bowing action causing Lovina to roll her eyes as she walked into the office with Alfred following behind her. When they walked in they saw Ms. Bonnefoy bustling in between Elizabeta and Vlad who both had bruises all over their bodies. Alfred cleared his throat to gain Ms. Bonnefoy's attention, the Frenchwoman spun around to face them with a smile on her face which quickly turned to concern when she saw Lovina's bruise. 

"Oh my, what happened, dear?" She asked worriedly as she quickly ushered Lovina over to a chair before grabbing some ice. 

"Natalya Arlovskaya wasn't pleased with the fact that Lovina got the role of Eliza instead of her" Alfred explained as he took a seat next to Vlad.

"Congratulations Lovina" Vlad and Elizabeta said in unison before turning to glare at each other, this action allowed Alfred to get a good look at Vlad's neck which caused him to notice something. A smirk appeared on the American's face as he leaned in closer to Vlad. 

"I see not all of your bruises were caused my Elizabeta" He said teasingly making Vlad's eyes widen in surprise before his hand slapped down on his neck. 

"Alfred shut up" He hissed as a dark blush appeared on his cheeks which made Alfred laugh silently to himself. 

"There you go Lovina" Ms. Bonnefoy said while handing Lovina a bag of ice. 

"Thank you Ms" Lovina said as she stood up with Alfred following suit. Ms. Bonnefoy wrote them both notes to excuse their absence before the two of the left the office. 

"Come M'lady we have a class to attend" Alfred said teasingly causing Lovina to roll her eyes fondly before she followed after the American towards their class. 


	5. Maria Reynolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story lets pretend that Sebroga is the elder sibling.

"Our grandfather is a complete idiot" Rosaria announced in disbelief as she sat down next to her sisters which caused Feliciana to give her a very confused look while Lovina burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

"I've been trying to tell you that for years!" Lovina cried out through her laughter, to which Rosaria just rolled her eyes fondly. Lovina was getting way too much enjoyment out of this then she really should. 

"Ve~ Rosa why would you call Nonno an idiot?" Feliciana asked in confusion causing her eldest sister to huff while Lovina just continued to laugh. 

"Feli he cast you as Peggy Schuyler" She stressed out causing Lovina's eyes to widen in shock as her laughter cut off abruptly while Feliciana just gave her a confused look. 

"That fucking idiot" Lovina muttered in disbelief which only made Feliciana even more confused. 

"What's wrong with me playing Peggy? I think I'll do a great job" She said stubbornly causing her sisters to sigh, their sister was just too naive for her own good sometimes. 

"It's not the fact that you'll be playing Peggy, it's the fact that you'll also be playing Maria Reynolds" Rosaria explained causing Feliciana to blush brightly at the realization. 

"Oh" She squeaked out sheepishly causing Rosaria to laugh while Lovina jumped to her feet with a vicious scowl on her face. 

"I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind" She growled angrily before storming out of the room causing her sisters to sigh in exasperation. 

<><><><>

Gilbert raised an eyebrow when he noticed Lovina storming down the halls, the sight itself was nothing new but he couldn't help but notice that she seemed extra angry. With nothing better to do, he decided to find out what had pissed the Italian women off so badly. 

"Hey, Lovi who has incurred your wrath now?" He asked as he jogged to keep pace with her, the furious Italian glanced at him briefly before letting out an annoyed huff. 

"My fucking bastard of a grandfather" She hissed angrily causing the Prussian to raise an eyebrow. 

"Oh? What did he do now?" He asked casually causing Lovina to laugh humorlessly. 

"He cast Feli as fucking Maria Reynolds" She growled causing Gilbert's eyes to widen in surprise. 

"He cast sweet innocent little Feli as Maria Reynolds?" He questioned in disbelief and Lovina just nodded causing a deep frown to appear on the Prussian's face. 

"Do you mind if I join you in cursing out your grandfather?" He asked which caused a wicked grin to appear on the Italian's face. 

"Why of course not" She said in an almost giddy tone of voice, they shared a wicked grin before they continued storming down the hallway together. 

<><><><>

Burkhard turned the corner only to pause when he saw his son and Romulus' granddaughter storming down the hall with deadly expressions on their faces. He blinked in surprise before a smirk appeared on his face, looks like they had seen the casting list. Oh, Romulus you poor naive fool you have just angered actual demons with your innocent casting choice, good luck.


End file.
